Harry Potter and the Power Within
by amature
Summary: My first fanfic! Yay, so read. About Harry in his 6th year. OOTP Spoilers! New dada professor! Might change title as I am unsure how story will go. RR!


Author Note and Disclaimer: My first fanfiction, so yes, this is the one that is going to suck. I like feedback, and I do not mind criticism (only if it is constructive criticism. There are Oopt spoilers, as this takes place in Harry's 6th year- which means new defense teacher. I apologize for any unnecessary descriptive text that I may add. Oh, and I sadly must inform all of you dunderheads out there that I do not own Harry Potter or anyone out of the Harry Potter books, or anything for that matter (except for my new character). And NO, I am not writing this to make money, just to get these ideas out of my damn head and to start thinking of something more useful; school work. Also, I must tell you that I am poor, so there is no use in suing me.  
  
*It all begins when Harry is on Platform 9 and 3/4, September 11th, just as he starts his 6th year. After 2 months of nothingness, despair, and unhappiness. He's results from his Owls were well done (with only a D in History, and two Ps; Divination and Astronomy)... Now let the tale begin*  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Harry stood before the Hogwarts Express. The clock was 10:50 as he put his luggage on the train and went abroad the train. Harry walked down the aisle until he reached the very last compartment, and entered.  
  
There he saw Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood smiling back at him. It brought back memories of the previous year, when they went to the Department of Mysteries. Harry was reminded of the painful image of Sirius, his godfather, falling slowly behind the veil.   
  
"Hey there Harry", Neville said gleaming at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled back in return, "Hi", as he sat down beside him. He knew that Hermione and Ron were still prefects, and also that Ginny had also became a 5th year prefect, so neither of the 3 of them would be seen until later.  
  
Luna then returned to her issue of the Quibbler, another thing that brought back memories to Harry. Memories of Dolores Umbridge, his most hated professor. Harry then began pondering if his Quidditch ban would be lifted off. He certainly missed it, and if he was back on the team, he would be able to get his mind off of the painful memories that were flooding his mind.  
  
"Guess what, Harry? I got an "O" on my practical defense O.W.L! My grandmother was extremely impressed. She told me to thank you for all of the lessons in the D.A. last year." Neville said beaming. He was really proud of himself. Harry noticed that his confidence had certainly grown.  
  
"That's great." Harry said, although, not sounding too pleased. He had other things on his mind at the moment.  
  
"Hmm..." was heard from Luna with her pen in her mouth, looking at a puzzle in the magazine.  
  
The two of them glanced at her with a perplexed expression on their face.  
  
Luna placed the Quibbler down and looked at the two of them and said in a dreamy voice, as usual, "I wonder who we have for a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? I mean, if Dumbledore has yet to find anyone, the Ministry might take action and assign us a teacher like last year. I hate to think that there is a possibility that we may have Umbridge again, or someone like her".  
  
She was right. They could very well have someone from the Ministry. Someone who will refuse to teach them practical defense and waste their lesson time forcing the students to read from textbooks. Harry shuddered inwardly at the thought.  
  
"I don't know" Harry responded. He hadn't heard anything from the Order all summer about the new professor, and not once had he thought about it until now.  
  
"Hey, I overheard my grandmother talking to some of her friends and they were saying that Dumbledore had found one. I heard them say that it was a women and she was from North America or something like that. Heard she liked the cold." Neville said as he tried to remember more of what he had heard.  
  
"She must of been from Alaska or Canada if she likes the cold. They are the most northern parts of that continent", Luna stated in a matter-of-factly way.   
  
Neville and Harry then nodded in agreement.  
  
They soon changed the subject and chatted about Quidditch teams that played over the summer. The trolley came along and Harry bought three handfuls of sweets for his friends and himself.  
  
As they ate their sweets, compartment endured into a long silence that was interrupted by two terrifying words..  
  
"Hem, Hem..." said a familiar voice from behind the compartment door. All three of them looked at the door, horrified. Their jaws open and the most terrified expressions were left there on their face as they just stared at where the voice came from.  
  
The door slowly opened. To Harry, it was like one of those Muggle horror movies that he could hear the TV blaring the suspenseful music.  
  
The door was open and in stepped a shadowed figure...  
  
GINNY!  
  
The came in and started laughing. It wasn't just her laughter either, it was Ron and Hermione's too. Laughing at their priceless faces.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry roared, now smiling with relief. Neville and Luna's faces were also expressing that too.  
  
"Your... Faces.... We...'re....PRICELESS!" Ron roared as he gave Ginny a high-five. Luna returned to the Quibbler, ignoring the laughter.  
  
Hermione entered, "As if that horrible woman was going to teach at Hogwarts again. It is known that most of the staff loath her! She is insufferable!", she complained, then smiled at them all, "Besides, we already know who is teaching us this year."  
  
"Who?" Neville asked in anticipation with his eyes wide. Even Luna was paying attention to the conversation.  
  
Ron, who was standing now behind Hermione, said in a deep voice, "Professor Kurr".  
  
"Professor who?" Harry asked, slightly confused.  
  
Hermione sighed and then answered, "Kurr. Professor Kurr. She is from Northern Canada," Neville smiled, indicating that he was right about earlier and Luna nodded, taking in all of the information, "And she can do some wandless magic. We are going to learn how to harness the energy and to use it."  
  
Harry just gawked at her, wondering what the bloody hell she was talking about.  
  
Ron interrupted Hermione's lecture, "Kind of like when you blew up your Aunt, but using the energy to do something useful, like turn Malfoy's hair pink", he joked.   
  
Harry suppressed a snicker, as well as the others. Luna, although, was laughing the hardest and was heard over the 5 of them. She slowly began to calm down and in embarrassment, returned to her magazine.  
  
"Well, anyway Harry. We have to inspect everywhere else. So, we'll see you later. 'K mate?" Ron told Harry.   
  
"Yeah, sure. See you" Harry said dully, yet tried his best not to show it. He was slightly jealous that he wasn't a prefect, but he got over it for the most part.  
  
"Bye Harry, Neville, and Luna" Ginny and Hermione said with a wave. They all responded with 'bye' and the four of them left.  
  
The train soon came to a halt and the three of them left the compartment and exited the train.   
  
"Firs' years, this way firs' years" Harry heard. It was Hagrid. Harry ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Hagrid"  
  
"Hullo 'arry. Good te see you" Hagrid responded with a smile.  
  
Harry then let go and went off to rejoin his friends as they went aboard the carriages. He saw the Thestrals pull them there, he smiled at them and said fondly "Hello", and went inside.   
  
"Such elegant creatures, aren't they?" Luna asked dreamily.   
  
Harry remembered that Luna and Neville could also see them.  
  
"They're.... Well... Kind of intimidating..." Neville admitted nervously.  
  
Harry remained silent and undecided on which person he should side with and turned his attention to the moon, which was full. He hoped that Lupin had a goblet of Wolfsbane.  
  
The carriages arrived at the castle and the three of them entered through the front doors, down the corridor, and into the Great Hall. Luna went her separate way to the Ravenclaw table, as Neville and Harry made their way to the Gryffindor table. They were soon joined up with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.   
  
Harry looked up to the High Table, scanning it for the new teacher. The first person he saw was Dumbledore. Fury was what Harry received. He remembered what he had told him and all the hatred he felt towards the man. Harry was seriously doubting that he would ever trust Dumbledore again.  
  
Harry looked down the left of the table. He saw an empty seat next to Dumbledore; undoubtedly reserved for Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick... Professor Sinistra... And he saw a new face sitting next to Snape. How he pitied the new professor.   
  
It was indeed a woman, as Hermione had earlier informed him. She had auburn hair with highlights of red. It was tied back in a casual pony-tail, with some loose, yet slightly frizzy bangs in the front. Her eyes were dark, but Harry could not identify the colour, Her skin was a deathly white. Perhaps even paler than Snape's if it wasn't for the freckles on her face that were just barely visible. She wore a green dress, which seemed to be more casual than formal; as in comparison to the other professors' robes/dresses. Her face was expressionless as she eyed her way through all the students. Harry could also see, that faintly around her neck, hanged a silver chain with a small silver snake. This indicated to him that Professor Kurr was indeed as Slytherin.  
  
"She is a Slytherin" Harry muttered under his breath, but was heard by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That slimy snake. For all we know, now she is probably going to be just like Snape. Favouriting Slytherins, picking on Gryffindors, looking for anyway to take off points." Ron said as he started ranting. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, but Ron's complaining was soon interrupted by Professor McGonagall entering the Great Hall, followed by the timid first years.   
  
"I swear, look at 'em all. They are so small and scrawny. Pip-squeaks, the lot of them" Ron said with a disgruntled look.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you were just as small and scrawny as any of them here" Hermione retorted.  
  
The first years walked up to the front and stood in silence.  
  
The Sorting Hat sat upon the small chair, and opened it's 'mouth'.  
  
I am nothing but a silly old hat. Upon this wooden chair were I've sat For many years sorting students in their houses. Whispering in their ears And their paths, they've espouses. Slytherin, Gryffindor Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. They will help you on your way With friendship, you won't have a flaw. As long as you're together, In whatever weather You will remain united Strong, and free. Nothing will come across thee. Just place me upon you I'll take a look and see. Your head I'll go into And I'll tell you where you ought to be.  
  
(**It is horrible, I know. But it is just SOOOO HARD! Please forgive me!!!**)  
  
The Great Hall bursted into applause, which soon died down.  
  
"Now, when I call your names, you will sit down, and you will be sorted into your houses" Professor McGonagall said plainly.  
  
"Amandine, Josephine"  
  
The young witch sat down on the stool, with the hat placed upon her. The Sorting Hat roared "HUFFLEPUFF".  
  
"Ballem, Kelsey" was in "RAVENCLAW".  
  
"Brock, Terry" was in "RAVENCLAW".  
  
Caldon, Mark" was in "GYFFINDOR".  
  
Cruther, Daniese" was in "SLYTHERIN".  
  
And it went all the way down to "Wellings, Celeste" who was in "Hufflepuff".  
  
By this time Harry was bored out of his mind and welcomed with open arms, well almost, when Dumbledore said "Well, by now I can tell that you have all grown hungry, as opposed to your attention span shrinking. So, let the feast begin".  
  
Harry and his friends were surrounded by food. Lot and lots of delicious food. Harry immediately dug in and started to eat. The food was delicious, like always.   
  
"Hello Sir Nicholas" Ginny said politely as he flew by her.  
  
"Hello Viginia. enjoying the feast?"  
  
"Yes. The food is always delicious. Please send my compliments to the house-elves" she replied.  
  
"That I will do" Sir Nicholas said with a nod; his head falling off slightly, yet he pushed it back up with his hand.  
  
Harry soon became full after his second helping of rice pudding and rested while he awaited for the Headmaster to dismiss them all.  
  
Harry looked over to Professor Kurr. She was sitting there chatting to Professor Snape in what seemed to be a civil conversation. It seemed impossible! For once, Snape was not snarling at someone or making sarcastic comments. And wait! Was that a smile?! That was something along the lines of a smile. Harry could not believe his eyes, he just saw Snape almost smile. Harry was horrified.  
  
The food disappeared and Harry immediately looked up to Dumbledore, "Now that you are all full, I ask of you to please advert your last remaining strands of attention, before you fall asleep on the tables, to me. I would like to welcome you your new defense against the dark arts professor... Professor Kurr", he said as everyone now looked at Professor Kurr, who just stared back at them without the slightest bit of interest, "And. I would like to remind that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to ALL students", he announced to everyone, his eyes focussing mainly on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "On a further note, our caretaker, Mr.Filch, has a more extended list of forbidden items. To see it all, please look on the door of his office. It is attached to it and the list in full length is about 100 metres long. And now it is time to depart from the Great Hall and to make your way to your common rooms."  
  
Harry got up as Ron was shouting "Gryffindor first years! Pip-squeaks!" that only deserved him a slap from Hermione (only on the shoulder), "I mean, first years... Yeah, Gryffindors... This way!"  
  
Harry made his way though the crowd and out of the Great Hall. He spotted Neville waving at him. He walked towards him and the two of them strolled through the corridors and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Portrait.   
  
"Umm..." Harry said when they reached there, the Fat Lady smiling at them, "Do you know the password, Neville?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans", Neville said with no hesitation and the portrait opened. The two of them walked through.   
  
"Hey, Neville. I am going to bed now, I am really tired", which was the truth. Harry was about to collapse due to fatigue, ÒSo, when Ron and Hermione come up, tell them that I say ÔGoodnightÕ and that IÕve gone to bed, please.Ó  
  
ÒSure thing, HarryÓ  
  
ÒThanks NevilleÓ and Harry climbed the stairs to his dormitory, changed into his pyjamas, and got into bed. The moment HarryÕs head touched the pillow, Harry was in a deep sleep. 


End file.
